¿El viaje que necesitaba?
by SachikoX69
Summary: Ella siempre quiso apartar la tormenta pero las nubes siempre la seguían. Él solo quería un par de días de descanso, no había pensado que el regalo de su hermana en un crucero de lujo le afectaría en su vida, de la forma en que necesitaba pero no quería verlo. [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island. La historia es mía

.

.

¿El viaje que necesitaba?

Parte I

.

Se suponía que su viaje en crucero con su prometido Bora sería romántico pero no era la forma en que esperaba que los hechos sucedieran.

 _-No debemos seguir juntos, tú me afectas negativamente._

 _-Juvia no entiende, Bora-sama siempre se preocupaba por Juvia._

 _-Pero ya no lo soporto más Juvia, me iré a otro país a continuar mi vida y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. Si quieres ir al viaje en crucero, puedes hacerlo Juvia. Yo me iré de la ciudad esta misma tarde._

Rota, así se sentía. No le gustaba el mar por quitarle al hombre que más amaba, su padre era un Capitán de la Marina de Fiore, era un hombre bondadoso y amoroso con ella hasta el día en que su buque no volvió. Desde los ocho años no se acercaba al mar por el recuerdo de vacío que sentía al ver ese color azul cambiante. Ahora se encontraba remontando el rebelde mar, porque no tenía nada mejor y era un viaje planeado de meses y todos los gastos estaban cancelados.

Apoyada en la barandilla del tercer piso, sus cabellos azulados eran agitados por la brisa fría, fijó sus ojos en las nubes que se congregaban sobre ella y que sólo había un significado, la tormenta volvía a su vida.

-tal vez juvia debería irse y no oscurecer a los demás. – se desprendió del collar turquesa que Bora le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron dos años de noviazgo.

Tomó impulso fijando su vista al cielo gris, estaba decidida a dejarse llevar por el enigmático azul. Nadie la extrañará y sólo los empleados de ese carísimo crucero verán su ausencia al llegar al puerto el día de mañana, sin embargo para ella no habría un mañana. Cerró sus ojos exhaló dejando que su cuerpo se meciera hacia adelante esperando el vacío de caer que no llegó y en su lugar sintió un brazo tomarle la cintura y con fuerza la apartó del borde, aturdiéndola.

-¿Estás medicada por locura? – La voz masculina le molestó.

-Deje en paz a Juvia…- Se mantuvo de espaldas al que frustró sus planes – Juvia no quiere molestar a nadie.

-Si alguien te defraudó fue porque no te dio el valor que mereces – volvió al lado de ella temiendo que se quisiera lanzar por la borda – Lo que él te hizo no merece que prives a los demás de ti, esa no es la solución.

-¡¿cómo supo que es por un hombre?! – la sorpresa le hizo voltear a verle.

El hombre frente a ella podría pasar por modelo, sus facciones rudas por el ceño fruncido le aportaban un aire de superioridad y su postura relajada le indicaba que no presentaba problemas con su autoestima. Sin duda un hombre muy atractivo que las mujeres le sobrarían para atender sus necesidades.

-Por la forma en que sujetas eso – fijó la vista en la mano izquierda, donde sujetaba fuertemente el collar. – Tal vez te ayude deshacerte del pasado.

¿Fijar todo lo que sentía en ese collar Turquesa le ayudaría?

.

.

Juvia Loxar – Color Turquesa

Palabras: 500

.

La segunda parte la publicaré pronto, espero que dejen un lindo y necesario review expresando cómo les pareció, si les gustó o lo odiaron, en que debo mejorar, etc...Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

¿El viaje que necesitaba?

Parte II

.

La idea de que él se fuera por unos días a relajarse en las tranquilas aguas de Fiore había surgido de parte de Jellal, además que le habían informado de dicho viaje el mismo día de la partida, le habían preparado la maleta y llevado a la embarcación y su trabajo no era un obstáculo al ser independiente como escultor y modelar para la modista Erza Scarlett a quien consideraba su hermana y quien le aguantaba todo de él, su carácter e incluso estuvo para evitar que él se hundiera cuando su hermana de sangre Ultear se suicidó, un episodio que odió por no ayudarla.

….

Solo llevaban dos días en el mar y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse. Salía del bar ubicado en el tercer piso del crucero, con su block de bosquejos se dispuso a disfrutar de la soledad que brindaba el lugar y degustaba un coctel " _Tijuana taxi_ " que se diferencian distintos sabores afrutados siempre predominando el tequila. Relajarse no le presentó complicación, sin embargo no dejaba de lado la petición de su amiga Lucy para su jardín con temática _magia acuática_ , ya tenía bocetos de sirenas y tritones pero sentía que le faltaba algo esencial.

No fue hasta que terminó su coctel que percibió la presencia de una mujer hermosa con un vestido vaporoso de color azul añil y anudado en el cuello con un escote pronunciado y un collar turquesa, sus cabellos azules, la mirada fija al cielo y su semblante indiferente le llevó a pensar en ella como una ninfa del agua, tomó el block y empezó a trazar las curvas de ella y lo que percibía de esa imagen. Al final el crucero si le ayudó a relajarse.

Dejó el block a un lado y corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella cogiéndola fuertemente de la cintura hasta dejarla lejos del borde.

-¿Estás medicada por locura? – la escena de casi suicidio de ella le cabreaba, no dejaría que frente a él ocurriera si podía evitarlo.

-Deje en paz a Juvia…- Se mantuvo de espaldas y su voz le indicaba su desconcierto – Juvia no quiere molestar a nadie.

Vaya forma tan rara de hablar, pero no quería pasar por la misma escena, esta vez él accionaría, estudió sus facciones y su pose rígida no le agradaban.

-Si alguien te defraudó fue porque no te dio el valor que mereces – esperaba que sus palabras le frenaran de cometer una locura – Lo que él te hizo no merece que prives a los demás de ti, esa no es la solución.

-¡¿cómo supo que es por un hombre?!

Observó el collar en su mano, el que antes acariciaba inconsciente ahora lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Recordó como Erza le había recomendado dirigir sus emociones hacia un objeto que representara el enlace entre esa persona y los recuerdo y quemarlo – Tal vez te ayude deshacerte del pasado.

Volvió por sus cosas pero no se alejó hasta verla sonreír y con determinación mientras lanzaba al mar el collar. Sacándole una sonrisa.

Fin

.

.

Gray Fullbuster – Color Añil

Palabras: 500.

.

Bueno, no me lancen tomates –usa un paraguas por precaución– y espero sus opiniones en un review y perdonen si ofendí a alguien por esta escritura o si los personajes quedaron algo ooc. En serio quería hacer algo bonito con ellos y los colores, pero juntarse con Cana Alberona, tomar jugo natural *cof*mentira*cof* y hablar de los problemas sentimentales me deprimió solo algo y fue justo ahí donde la inspiración trajo esto.


End file.
